


Prophecy foretold

by Aira_Caryophyllea



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (unsuccessful), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, His partners are busy with work and Zagreus is horny, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Beta, Patroclus knows when Achilles goes to fuck Zag and it's okay, Plot What Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Zag is getting fucked with Varatha's hilt, and flashbacks how Achilles fucked Zagreus (successful), blowjob, healthy poly relationships, implied Zag/Than/Meg, just me editing passages after a day or so, let me know if any warnings or tags are missing, patroclus and achilles are soulmates, porn with tenderness, some flashbacks of how Zagreus tried to seduce Achilles, the fates are like omfg just fuck already, the tenses are a bit messy lol but i tried, they all want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Caryophyllea/pseuds/Aira_Caryophyllea
Summary: 16 times Zagreus has walked in on Achilles and Patroclus sharing an intimate moment in Elysium. The 17th time Achilles decides to teach him a lesson. The sexy kind. The sexy and consensual kind because Zagreus is a thirsty hoe.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 40





	Prophecy foretold

_Too busy._ That is what Thanatos had said, anyway.

Well, apparently there was enough time to show up in Elysium and help his boyfriend slay some fallen heroes.

'You really _are_ most eager to see me. Mortals would not be able to fathom your obsession with me,' Thanatos had teased, right before he disappeared again.

Zagreus let himself fall into the grass with a big, theatralic sigh. It was not enough. What he wanted was intimacy. Hours in bed with Thanatos. Or Meg. Or, preferably, both at the same time. Meg had told Zagreus from the start that her carreer was more important to her than he was. He was fairly sure he once overheard her ensure Dusa that she would sell him for a chocolate bar and that her friend would only have to say the word and she'd dump him. Which was fair enough. There had been instances in the past where he had not been the best boyfriend. And he knew how much Meg cared about Dusa. In fact, he was just happy Meg talked to him at all again. And pegged him every once in a while. Oh, he missed her.

With Than however he was desperate. He had not fucked it up _yet_. Sure, the thing where he tried to escape the Underworld and never found a good time to tell him... but they were past that. How dare his partners have a _life_. And tease him about being all to eager for them to come back again. As if he could not go without them and their perfect bodies for a while. It was easy.

He had simply taken some time alone in his bed chambers. Just him, and a poster of Achilles. There. He did not even need them in his fantasies. Oh, he had something much better. It was not the real thing, of course, though he had tried. He’d been fairly nonchalant about it, too. His mentor had refused politely, not without longing in his gaze. Zagreus did not doubt Achilles’ heart. Only his desire for his best pupil (at least he told himself that he was the best one Achilles had ever had).

There had been but one time, that Achilles had allowed himself to give into his desire. It was after he had been allowed to leave Tartarus to see Patroclus again in Elysium. Before he left, Achilles looked scared. Hopeful. So grateful, Zagreus was sure he saw tears glistening in his mentor's eyes.

When he returned, he was a different man. Zagreus remembered it vividly. He had been in the Administrative Chamber, half-heartedly sorting dull scrolls when the door flew open and Achilles stepped in. His gaze found Zagreus' with an intensity that left him inhaling sharply. He strode towards him, not saying a word, pulling him into the adjacent boxroom, pinning him against the wall, hot breath against Zagreus' neck. Before Zagreus, grinning brightly at the prospect of what was about to happen, could even get a word in, his mentor kissed him so deeply, it sent heat rumbling through Zagreus' chest.

He had felt Achilles' muscular body pressing against his, he was painfully aware of his mentor's hand on his ass, pressing his groin against his own. Zagreus was smitten, of course. Usually when Achilles dashed towards him, it was to scold him for being late to their training sessions. Sometimes when he was with Meg and Than he just lost track of time. Not an easy task down here, anyway..

 _This_ though - this was something he could get used to. A moan had escaped his mouth, muffled immediately by another hot kiss. He felt the stiffness between his legs and reached out to get a hand between them and brush against Achilles' crotch. He gave a surprised groan but did not stop.

'We could just get to my room', Zagreus suggested beathlessly in between sloppy kisses, when a scroll fell off the shelf that he had been pressed against.

'Hush now, lad,' was all Achilles breathed in his hear, reaching under Zagreus' clothing with hot fingers, up his tigh, finding what he looked for with one sure grasp. Zagreus had let out a little cry at the touch, pressing his hips into his mentor's hand, who stroked it firmly, impatiently. Achilles had used his other hand now to muffle the little noises coming out of Zagreus' mouth, he remembered how he had taken those warm, graceful fingers into his mouth, while his cock was slick with his own precum, being handled by decisive strokes that brought him so close to coming, it took all his willpower not to just let go just yet. Achilles must have seen the defiance in his eyes, as he picked up the pace mercilessly, until he had Zagreus exactly where he wanted him, trembling under him, moaning his name, and finally, then, with one last, skillful stroke, he had come all over his mentor's hand, trying to do so quietly, being only half-successful.

Achilles had been far from done, though. Zagreus could see his erection through his clothes, a little stain indicating that he was aching for attention already. Achilles' firm hands on his shoulders pressed him down to his knees. Zagreus knew exacly what to do and stripped him eagerly, freeing his mentor's twitching cock from its confinement. He barely had time to admire it, he was already steered towards it impatiently, andhe kept Achilles waiting no longer.

He parted his lips and embraced the cock, taking it in as far as possible, until he could feel the salty precrum at the back of his throat. He tried to relax and work out a rhythym, swallowing as much as possible, feeling the cock glide over his tongue, filling his mouth, entering his throat, sliding out through his lips again, only to come trashing back. He noticed Achille's hand hovering over the back of his head, not daring, even now, overcome with lust, to just fuck into his mouth mercilessly. Zagreus decided to give him permission, placing Achilles' hand firmly on the back of his head. Still unsure, he would not press him onto his cock, until Zagreus roughly trashed against it, swallowing the whole length. It was then, that Achilles did fuck his throat roughly, and it took him only a few seconds until he pulled out, trembling, and a shot of cum came out. While Zagreus had really appreciate the politeness, he did not need it. Eagerly, he had taken Achille's cock back into his mouth, sucking and swallowing the salty sweet cum that was pulsing out, while Achilles shuddered above him.

When they were done, Zagreus remembered grinning at his mentor, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly.

'It went well then, I take it?' he had asked and was rewarded with an exhausted smile that formed on Achille's face. His mentor was leaning against a bookshelf, eyes closed, sweat beads on his forehead glistening in the gleamy candle-light.

'Oh, it did. All thanks to you, lad.'

'So you _did_ want to fuck me, all it took was for me to reunite you with your lover and soulmate?'

Achilles laughed, briefly, shaking his head.

'It is highly inappropriate and the God of the Underworld would not be amused should he find out I was doing any more than simply teaching you how to wield a weapon.'

'I mean, technically-'

'Zagreus.'

'Alright, alright. What matters is: I did not image it! I knew it!'

'It does not matter, lad', Achilles said, more softly now. 'This should not have happened. I do not regret it. It turns out you are quite skillful with your mouth, though I cannot say I am surprised. All the times you showed up late because you were too busy pleasing your partners, while I was separated from mine, I would hope you had at least aquired some skill.'

Zagreus wanted to say something, but Achilles raised a hand.

'What I am saying is: I am grateful. Pat and I, both. Today, orders were laid aside. That does not mean that this should be repeated, as much as I would like it. Understood?'

'But Sir! Wasn't it Patroclus who said that it was worth taking risks?'

'Sneaky. Yes lad, it was him indeed. Though I am not sure engaging in sexual pleasantries with my student who happens to be the Prince of the Underworld is quite the same as leaving Tartarus and Asphodel behind to find the other half of my soul. And, forgive my bluntness, but do you not have Maegara and Thanatos with you quite regularly? Is that not enough? You truly are spoilt.'

He wiped some sweat from his brow and gave a mild smile to Zagreus, whose brain was trying to generate more arguments why his mentor should definitely have sex with him more often.

'Let it go now, lad. This is as far as we will go. Now back to work. I interrupted you.'

Zagreus had taken a deep breath.

'Thank you. For interrupting my work. I was actually praying for a distraction. It seems the boon I was given this time was more than I could have hoped for.'

Achilles had shaken his head, graced with the same smile, still, and left.

Zagreus had called every sensation, every image of this memory back whenever he touched himself alone in his bed chambers. It had been so long yet he had not stopped fantasizing. The fantasy should be enough. He _was_ spoilt in this regard.

Why, _why_ was he still so frustrated, lying here on the Elysian grass, which he was tearing out quite violently, trying to not think about Maegara sitting on his face, Thanat between his buttcheeks and Achilles in his mouth? Recently, his fantasies had become a bit more extravagant. It happened after he ran into Patroclus and Achilles the one time. He did not mean to pry - he had noticed too late that he was interrupting a private moment. He had not wanted to be disrespectful, so he kept his distance on the other side of the river Lethe and waited it out. The Elysian wind had carried the sound all too well over the water, and those two had certainly not been holding back. Who would not have fantasies about his mentor being taken apart by his partner, when you would overhear him gasping ' _fuck_ , Patroclus, you feel so good inside of me’?

Zagreus had always imagined Achilles fucking him, Zagreus, but now the idea of seeing his mentor in a different position did fuel his inspiration. He would also admit, that he had found Patroclus attractive ever since he first saw him. He had a different beauty, a quiet, warm one, more rough, less refined than Achilles, a little more mysterious. Zagreus wondered, what Patroclus' big hands would feel like on his body, how his beard would feel if he took Zagreus' cock between his full lips, how his breath would tingle his neck if he was being taken from behind by this stoic man.

To make matters worse, this was not the only time he walked in on them. It had happened several times now. They were either not doing much else, or he had the worst timing in the world. Most times they would only just have started. They were never annoyed with him, always polite, offering their help, with non-sexual matters, of course.

Maybe he saw them more now that he tried to distract himself with work, making it to Elysium more often. Another chance to see his partners, and Achilles, or at least Patroclus, when no one was in the House of Hades. Back home he had tried to seduce Achilles more than once after their incident in the Administrative Chamber. Needless to say, he’d been unsuccessful.

'Is it because of Patroclus, sir? Would it make him uncomfortable?', he remembered asking.

Achilles had shook his head.

'No lad. The trust Pat and I share includes the freedom to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, even when the other is not around.'

Zagreus had raised his chin.

'If it was, I would stop persuing you. But if the only matter is my father, then I don't think I will.'

'Lad, please put your clothes back on.'

'Make me.'

He didn't make him. Of course not. That man was too disciplined for his own good. He would not crack. Another time, when they trained, he steered the conversation toward it again.

'Are you sure it is not because of Patroclus, Sir? I would understand.'

A knowing smile played on Achilles lips.

'If only you knew,' his mentor had whispered and Zagreus sat with this cryptic statement for two seconds before he decided to press the matter further.

'Knew what?'

Achilles sighed.

'Pat _does_ have eyes, you know.'

Zagreus understood and his eyes lit up.

'Ohh' he said knowingly.

'Don't let it get to your head, lad.'

'Too late.'

'I feared so.'

'Let me summarise: You think I'm a snack and so does your boyfriend?'

Achilles frowned.

'My life-long and cherished partner. But yes. So?'

Zagreus cocked his head.

'When you're in Elysium you are not on duty, technically.'

'Zagreus-'

'Let me finish, Sir, please! I get that it would be inappropriate in the house. Elysium, however is free land. You can do as you please there. So can Patroclus.'

'But _you_ cannot, _prince_.'

'Achilles, Sir, all I am saying-'

'No lad. I am sorry. That is the end of this conversation.'

How could a voice so smooth say words that cut so deeply? Zagreus once again felt like the worst had befallen him and he wallowed in self-pity in the same theatrical manner as he always did.

If he was being honest, he did not like work. He liked seeing his relatives, sure. And Chaos, Sysiphus. Eurydice. But the Satyrs, Flamewheels and Vermin he could do without. The endless dying, his father's mockery, even if it was not as biting as it used to be. None of that brought him joy, not the Administrative Chamber, not calling the gods' wrath upon them when they made him choose between them.

What he longed for were company and pleasure.

He got up and stretched. He would just try and get this over with. Get through Thesius and Asterius, Cerberus and of course, his father. Perhaps by the time he got back someone would be home, waiting for him. No point in dwelling on memories and what ifs. It was time to get moving. No more distractions. Who knew, maybe he would find a hidden joy for work one day.

The fates must be mocking him, he thought, when he reached a part of Elysium that was very familiar to him. No. No no no. He couldn't do this. Seeing Patroclus again, his warm gaze wandering over his body, a warm hand brushing his when he accepted a gift. Or worse, seeing Achilles there with him, their naked bodies sprawled out before him, not the bodies of gods, but godlike.

_I'll be quick_ , he promised himself, but he could already feel his resolve melting away when he heard a familiar voice. 

'Hang on, I think we have company.'

Zagreus tried to move as loudly as possible so that the two could untangle themselves, in case they had already started one of their passionate embraces.

'Oh, Sirs! Hello!' he said as if he’d just noticed them, and approached. He walked up the rough limestone stairs that led to a grassy plateau upon which the two men had obviously just begun engaging in a private moment. Their hair was tousled, their belts off already, and their shoes as well. He read conflict upon Achilles' face; curiosity on Patroclus'.

'Ah, hello stranger! Always a pleasant sight.'

The bearded man sat back languidly and observed both his partner and Zagreus. He did not try to hide his erection that was clearly visible under the cloth around his groin.

'I hope I wasn't interrupting...' Zagreus started, knowing full well that he had. His gaze darted to Achilles' face again.

'Seventeen times.' his mentor said sharply.

'Excuse me?'

'Seventeen times you have interrupted us now in our most private moment.'

'I..- I am sorry, I swear I -'

'My love, don't be harsh with him. He is lonely,' Patroclus said and placed his hand on Achilles' tigh, stroking it gently.

'No Pat, this is about discipline. He does not have any? Fine with me. But he is beginning to chip at mine. You want this so bad, lad?'

Zagreus swallowed. Then his mouth was faster than his brain.

'I do, and I know that you do, too. Both of you, if I am not mistaken.'

Achilles' eyes widened. Then Patroclus' laughter tore through the silence.

'He does have a point.'

'Come here, lad,' Achilles commanded, a cold voice still edged by fondness.

Zagreus obeyed and closed the distance between them. He let himself fall to his knees before them.

Achilles closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were full of held-back desire.

'You shall have it. It will be a lesson. Perhaps it will teach you some discipline. Do you want that?'

'Yes, Sir' Zagreus said without missing a beat.

Achilles looked over to Patroclus. He nodded.

'He needs it. We will please him. Perhaps then he will find some peace.'

Achilles shook his head.

'He is insatirable.'

'Sirs,-'

'Undress', Achilles commanded.

Again, Zagreus obeyed. He took his clothes off, while Patroclus was taking in the sight.

Achilles got up and observed from above.

'If at any point you feel you are not up for this lesson, you let us know, lad. Feel free to leave. There will be no judgement.'

Excitement tingled through Zagreus' body.

'Thank you, Sir. I know.'

'Then let us begin. When you interrupted us, I had just started taking care of Pat. I suggest you start there.'

Patroclus was still sitting on the grass, knees spread, and Zagreus' heart beat to his chest when he got closer, sitting down before the man who now stretched a hand out to him and pulled him down. He was so warm. And he smelled good. Zagreus had never noticed before, because shades did not have a particularly strong scent, but now that his mouth was ghosting over Patroclus' shoulder and neck, he noticed the wonderful smell this man possessed. He felt his beard scratching as Patroclus' lips placed warm kisses on his neck, until he felt his breath on his lips and they finally met.

It was more gentle than he had imagined it, not as desperate as it had been with Achilles. This man wanted to savour every moment and Zagreus remembered how long he had been by himself. Intentful kisses melted into one another, and Zagreus’ hand started exploring Patroclus' firm chest, a finger driving over a nipple, further down, until his hand brushed over the loose fabric that was covering Patroclus' manhood. The man hummed against his lips and Zagreus was encouraged to slowly reach under the linnen, reaching for a warm, hard, cock. Wider than Achilles', he noticed. He hoped he would get to take it up the ass. It would feel wonderful to be filled up. Finally, Zagreus parted from Patroclus' lips, taking a moment to look into his deep brown eyes, before he dived down towards his cock. Those eyes. He would do anything for him.

He savoured each centimeter with his tongue, licking it from the base to the head, circling broadly at the tip, to then take it all into his mouth. He heard a deep moan vibrating through his body, and continued to suck and simultaneously stroke Patroclus' cock.

'Pat, did I tell you about the time that Zagreus waited for me after training in his bedroom. Naked?'

Zagreus kept sucking and watched Achilles from the edge of his vision.

'Mhm,' Patroclus murmured and asked:

'What did you want to do to him, love?'

He started carassing Zagreus' back with his broad hands, making him shiver and lean further onto his cock.

'I wanted to fuck him really bad. I wanted to throw him onto his bed and prepare him for my cock.'

Zagreus half-erect penis got hard immediately. Some of his saliva was dripping down Patroclus' cock.

'I wanted to stretch him real good. Take some of the lube I keep in my quarters when I pleasure myself and spread it all around his ass so I can open him up with my fingers first.'

Achilles walked toward them now, said bottle in hand.

'Lad'

He needed to say no more. While he sucked Patroclus, he got on all fours and spread his legs to present his ass. He felt the gel dripping onto him, some of it making its way into his asshole. To his surprise, no fingers entered his ass just yet- instead Achilles lay down on his back and places his head under Zagreus hard cock. Then he felt his warm tongue on the tip of his penis, lips closing around it, lightly sucking the precum, then being swallowed deeper. He let out a moan.

'Isn't he generous, stranger? Still you know that you will be punished for your disobedience, right?'

Zagreus looked up to Patroclus with shining eyes, only to then take his cock in all the way to the hilt. The man let out a pleasurely groan. Then, finally, he felt a cooler hand on his ass, circling his entrance, while Achille's lips were still firmly wrapped around his cock. Achilles took a finger, prodding, and Zagreus' heartrate increased. He wanted this so badly. He tried to push his ass onto Achilles finger, but he pulled away.

'Patience, lad.'

Achilles rolled out from under him, kneeling behind him now. Again, a finger, prodding, beckoning another moan out of Zagreus.

'Unfortunately, lad, Pat is right. You were a very undisciplined student.'

He spanked his ass with his flat hand, not enough to sting, but hard enough to get him excited.

Zagreus stopped sucking Patroclus, changing it to stroking instead, to reply to his mentor:

'I was, Sir.'

Another smack. Zagreus moaned.

'I would do it again,' he groaned, getting the reaction he wanted, which was another slap, bringing a pleasurable pain with it.

Then, finally, a finger around his asshole, prodding, and this time, pushing in a little bit, for just a second.

'I really wanted you to fuck me,' Zagreus breathed, and the finger entered him again, pushing in deep this time, while Achilles' other hand began stroking his cock.

'I fucked myself thinking about how good it would feel if you and Patroclus both took care of me.'

This brought a deep moan out of Patroclus, and Zagreus took his fat cock into his mouth again. He felt the finger now leaving his ass, and another slap landing on his right buttcheek.

Then, at this entrance, two fingers this time, were pushing in slowly, meeting little bit more resistance than just one, but not by much. He felt the heat building up inside him and was afraid he would not last much longer. A third finger entered, and he let out a small cry of pleasure, pushing himself down onto the fingers that were now buried deep in his ass. He moaned onto Patroclus cock, taking it deeper.

'Now lad, we don't want this to be over too soon, huh?'

A muffled sound of agreement was all Zagreus managed. He still felt disappointed when the stroking stopped, and the fingers left his body. A second later though, he felt something much bigger at his entrance, prodding, carefully.

'Now lad, this is something I have been waiting for for a long time. So I want to take my time. I think we both should. Do you think you can manage that?'

Another sound of impatience this time, earned him another slap, and he felt Achilles lining up behind him. Slowly, agonisingly so, he felt his asshole stretch as the head of Achilles's cock pressed inside him.

'I would savour the sensation if I were you,', Achilles advised when he felt Zagreus pushing back onto him again. Then, a second or two later, the tip had slipped in fully, and this time when he pushed back his hips, Achilles met him, not as hastily as Zagreus had wished, but strong enough that Zagreus again moaned an 'Ohh' against Patroclus' cock, as Achille's length entered him easily. He pushed in deeper, Zagreus' ass spread and ready to take his full length in.

'Good lad'

Another burst of pleasure at his mentor's praise. He felt Achille's balls against his ass now, once his cock was buried all the way inside him. Achilles pulled out a little bit, only to thrust in even deeper than before, hitting a point that sent Zagreus' cock twitching and him moaning louder.

'You see lad, there is not always need to violence and speed. Precision-' he thrust again - 'is just as important' - he pulled put half way- 'as intent'. Another thrust made him dizzy with longing. Much to his demise, Achilles pulled out completely.

'Sir, please,' Zagreus begged.

'He is right. Listen to your teacher. He knows his craft. Look at you, all undone already. We have only just begun,' Patroclus chided him lovingly, stroking his cheek, and inviting him for a kiss.

It was not as sweet as the first one, it was more demanding, but just as intimate. He was surprised to feel Patroclus' mouth open, but mirrored him, and soon tasted his tongue and sweet humming.

'Come here, stranger,' Patroclus said, inviting Zagreus to straddle him, and once again he felt warm hand on his back, a safe grip, hard muscle under his hands, and the beard scratching his face as they kissed again. Zagreus felt his stretched asshole exposed, sitting like this, and it felt awfully empty. Fortunately, that changed when he once again felt Achilles. His mentor took two index fingers and stretched him gently, while Achilles' mouth pressed kisses on his back and on Patroclus' hands.

'I think you are ready now lad.' He barely noticed Achilled get up, until Patroclus stopped holding him and shifted under him.

'Get on your back. Feet up. I will hold them.'

He obeyed, once more, and felt Patroclus' hands on his ankles. Then came Achilles, spear in hand, dull side up.

'Let us see if you can take this,' he said and spread some lube on the thick handle. It was almost twice as thick as Achilles' cock, the metal decorated with ripples and patterns. 'This will be a bit cold.'

It was. Zangreus winced a bit when the hilt touched his skin.

'Relax now,' Patroclus said, holding up his legs still, spreading them a bit so that Achilles could push it in better.

'Ready?' Achilles asked.

Zagreus was dizzy with desire and nodded eagerly.

Achilles started pushing the hilt , Zagreus felt his asshole stretching more, and he was overcome with lust.

'Ahh, deeper,' he moaned, and Achilles pushed faster, causing Zagreus to give another cry of pleasure. 'Fuck, this is good', he pressed out, and Achilles pulled the hilt out all the way again, only to thrust it it completely this time.

'Again,' Zagreus breathed, and Achilles did as he was asked, fucking Zagreus with the spear hilt, pulling it out all the way, only to thrust it in again completely, with precision. The cold metal felt so good inside his ass, an exciting contrast to the constant heat he felt.

'Let is get you a little tighter,' Patroclus suggested in between thrusts and bent Zagreus' legs down further to his chest, and again Zagreus felt every ripple inside him.

He was tempted to touch himself, but as soon as he got his hands on his cock, Achilles stopped and pulled the spear out again. 

'I think you are ready, lad.'

He watched as Achilles and Patroclus walked towards each other, stroking each others cocks to get them all hard again, kissing intimately, as though they had done it a million times, and would want to do it a million more.

Then Patroclus sat back down on the grass, bidding Zagreus to come to him again. He kneeled next to Patroclus, who now started touching Zagreus’ cock, stroking it skillfully, while Achilles kissed Patroclus thigh, working up to the groin, until he reached his partner's thick cock, dripping with saliva and precum.

Zagreus could barely watch, it worked him up that much, seeing his mentor swallow Patroclus' cock, eyes full of wanting, flickering towards his pupil every now and then. When he stopped he said:

'He is all prepared for you, Zagreus.'

Patroclus nodded and said:

'Turn your back to me. I will hold you. You can lower yourself then.'

Zagreus started at Patroclus' cock hungrily and did exactly as the man had told him. He felt a strong chest against his back, and held Patroclus' penis in place. Then, slowly, he lowered himself onto it. It was a heavenly feeling. Patroclus and Zagreus moaned in unison as Zagreus buried Patroclus' thick cock in his ass. Then he leaned back against the man's chest, feeling his beard against his neck when he started kissing him again, and then a warm hand grabbing his thigh, and finally finding its way back to Zagreus' cock, that was being stroked intently now.

'Now lad, let us see if this will satisfy your hunger,' Achilles said and knelt before them, erect at the sight of his partner inside Zagreus.

Zagreus did not hesitate and lifted himself up, holding the two cocks in one hand, positioning them under his asshole. It did not work immediately. The first time he tried, one slipped away again. But then, when Achilles held them both, he felt how slowly the cocks slipped deeper, stretching his asshole to the maximum while the heads were trying to push in. For a second he wasn't sure if they'd both fit, but then in another explosion of pleasure, he was filled out completely, two cocks inside of him, stroking against each other, finding a steady rhythym that rode him closer and closer to the height of exhilleration.

'Is this what you wanted, lad?', Achilles panted while thrusting deep inside him.

'Yes. Sir. This- Ah! - This feels amazing. Please fuck me harder.'

'Lad I am pretty close.'

'Please. Sir. Achilles.'

'My love. I am close, too. Let us give him what he asks for.'

Zagreus felt Patroclus gripping him harder, pushing his hips up so he could get his cock in even deeper, while Achilles leaned forward and thrust so fast, Zagreus felt like he would explode at any point-

But it was Achilles who came first, Zagreus felt him twitch, heard him groan and then a warmth spread inside of him.

'Ahh, my love, I feel you,' Patroclus groaned and after a few forceful thrusts, he too came. Hot cum filled Zagreus' ass, and he was so close to coming, it was unbearable.

Achilles squeezed the tip of Zagreus’ cock shut, and the pressure that had come so close to the breaking point had vanished.

‘Oh, please, let me come!’, he begged, but Achilles only shook his head.

‘I will take care of this myself.’

Zagreus was still filled with two cocks, that now stopped twitching, and hot semen.

When he lifted himself off of the men, he felt the cum flow out of his asshole.

He moaned and let himself fall back onto the grass.

‘What a view,’ Patroclus mused.

Zagreus half-sat up when he heard Achilles say ‘Watch me take you into my mouth and suck you dry’ and a second later his mentor’s head was between his knees.

Zagreus thought he would lose his mind when this time he could properly see his mentor's tongue tasting his cock, his lips embracing it. It was when Achilles took him in deep, and he felt the wet tongue under his cock, that Achilles' fingers circled inside his cum-filled asshole, teasing the rim, that he felt the pressure building up inside of him once more.

Achilles stroke him fiercely, taking his mouth off to ask:  
'Do you want me to swallow you?'

'Sir, please-AAh'

The second that Achilles dove back on his cock, he could no longer prolong the orgasm. He felt hot semen being pumped into his mentor's mouth, who drank it eagerly.

A sight for the ages.

For all the delightful roughness, there was an equal amount of tenderness when Patroclus and Achilles lay down with him, cleaning him off, kissing his body gently.

‘Thank you both,’ he said, kissing Patroclus’ hand first, then Achilles’.

‘It was our pleasure, stranger. Clearly, this was something you needed. And I am fairly certain, that if you’d kept up your teasing and seducing much longer, my dear Achilles here would have imploded. Besides, this was something that I had considered several times. I am glad it finally happened.’

‘I agree,’ Achilles added smoothly. ‘Though I must ask you lad, are you satisfied enough to let me and Pat have a moment for ourselves?’

Zagreus grinned.

‘Only if you stop refusing me the next time you are secretly lustig after me.’

‘Inconvincible, I told you!’ Achilles cried out, but his tone changed when he said

‘I suppose this lesson was not nearly enough to drive my point home.’

‘I suppose not,’ Zagreus confirmed, staring his mentor straight in the eye. ‘Might be more effective to have Patroclus there more often, too. If he would.’

A chuckle escaped Patroclus’ throat.

‘While I will not turn you down, I still think you should talk to your partners about your needs. My Achilles here has been tomented enough by you for now. We’ll have you, lad, and gladly so, but our love requires private moments, too. You understand that, don’t you?’

Zagreus got up and started collecting his clothes.

‘I do. I hope that the next time I get here my timing will be better. I swear, the fates are more mischievous than usual.’

‘Wait, so you did not interrupt us on purpose, all these times?’, Achilles inquired.

Zagreus shook his head.

‘No, I didn’t. Had I known doing so would lead to the two most handsome warriors taking me at the same time, I might have though, full disclosure.’

‘May we meet again soon, stranger. Though not too soon.’

‘I will try.’

He then turned to face his mentor.

‘Achilles. Sir. I see you at home. I will try my hardest not to await you naked anymore.’

That did beckon a small laugh out of him, and Zagreus was very pleased with himself as he headed down further into Elysium. He did not see them anymore when the wind carried their voices once more.

‘Now, where were we?’


End file.
